Vexx
Personality Vexx is an extremely monotone figure, only usually displaying emotions when he is in large amounts of grief, anger, or stress. Usually more disdainful to his lessers he isn't impressed by, he can be seen lacking respect for others. Vexx despite being leader, usually will have no hard time exiling, killing, or mauling his own packmates if they do wrong to the whole of the group. He may seem like a graceful figure at first, but he will not hesitate to betray people around him for his own benefit. A bit condescending, he won't bother to check in on how things are going with say, patrols. Rather, he will make sure it is done the first time correctly, and if failed, will lead to scolding. If you do earn Vexx's likings, he will not show much appreciation for you, only let you get away slightly easier with problems. He treats anyone who he doesn't like, like complete utter garbage. Appearence Vexx's base coat is made up of pure black and very dark grey glossy hairs, decorated in reddish-brown markings and a deep chocolate brown under coat. He has multiple scars going across his muzzle, nicks of his ear missing, and abnormally large fangs. His physique is extremely buff, you are able to see his muscles rippling from his pelt when sun hits his black coat. Topping it off, his sclera is a toned down salmon-pink, with a harsher pink-red color around his sclera, then a pure black pupil. Base Coat Under Coat Detail Work Sclera Iris Pupil Overview IN ROLEPLAY *Residence | Tension *Status | Alive & In use *Gender | Male *Sexuality | Heterosexual *Age | 4 years *Zodiac | Sagittarius *Religion | VuurNasie *Inclination | Neutral-Dark *Mate | N/A *Spawn | TukTuk - Adoptive OUT OF ROLEPLAY *Username | Minimomo64 *Status | Active *Preferred Platform | Animal Jam *Inclination | Neutral History riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot riot Relations Uriel | Female | Out-Cast | Past Mate| 10% | Alive "You really think that I'd love you? A scoundrel like yourself? Turning your back on the nation and myself will only make us more pure, without your hectic actions for me to sweep up like a mother tending to her bratty pup." TukTiakshu | Male | Trainee | Son | 100% | Dead "You were strong, brave, loyal and good-hearted, and worthy of living. I put it upon myself that you died in the claws of an Out-Cast. One day I will see you again, somewhere." Arlene | Female | Pursuant | Mother | 100% | Dead Category:Wolves Category:Leaders